Player Reviews 2019
Player reviews for the 2019 season Brendon Ah Chee (AFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 16 games, 9 goals) - Named an emergency on numerous occasions but made just one senior appearance, in the forward line as a late replacement for an ill Kennedy. Brayden Ainsworth (WAFL: 15 games, 1 goal) - After offseason surgery to correct a deformity in his little finger, struggled to find his form of the previous year and did not add to his tally of senior games, although he performed reasonably in the midfield for West Coast's standalone WAFL side. Matthew Allen (WAFL: 17 games, 7 goals) - Long wait for a debut continued, despite showing good form as a midfielder and being taken interstate as a travelling emergency on several occasions. Oscar Allen (AFL: 21 games, 20 goals) - Given an opportunity early and performed well, playing 21 games for the season in a number of roles including backup ruck. Received a Rising Star nomination late in the year, but missed the first final due to knee soreness and could not force his way back into the side. Tom Barrass (AFL: 14 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) - Started strongly, but a month into the season suffered a foot injury that kept him out of action for several months, and struggled to recapture his form on his return. Jarrod Brander (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 9 goals) - Made two appearances at AFL level, both heavy away losses, and spent most of his time playing as a tall wingman in the WAFL before suffering a torn hamstring. Hamish Brayshaw (WAFL: 16 games, 3 goals) - Battled injuries in the first half of 2019, including a bout of 'turf toe', but had a strong finish to the year and led reserves side in disposals and tackles. Jarrod Cameron (AFL: 7 games, 11 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 9 goals) - Called up for a debut midway through the season, immediately impressing with his goal sense and a tackling ability that belied his light frame. Kicked back-to-back hauls of four goals, but after several quiet games in a row was sent back to the reserves to continue his development. Tom Cole (AFL: 14 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 0 goals) - Defender struggled to find the form of his premiership year, and after playing the first 12 games was dropped in favour of Nelson. Returned for two games, but spent the rest of the latter half of the year in the reserves. Jamie Cripps (AFL: 19 games, 30 goals) - Had a solid season despite missing the pre-season and the first two rounds due to a foot issue and suffering a mid-season groin injury, finishing equal third at the club with 30 goals. Jack Darling (AFL: 24 games, 59 goals) '- Continued to grow into his role as the main forward target, kicking a career-high 59 goals to lead the team's scoring for the third time, and was named an All-Australian. Liam Duggan '(AFL: 15 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 1 goal) - Suffered an ankle injury in the back half of 2019 and, although he was able to return to action, lost his spot in the senior side for the finals. Luke Foley (WAFL: 16 games, 3 goals) - Began the year as a rotating midfielder in the reserves, but found his feet after a shift to the backline during the season. Andrew Gaff (AFL: 22 games, 3 goals) - Started the season late due to serving the remainder of his lengthy suspension, and took a few weeks to find his feet before recapturing the form that made him an All-Australian. Finished the year as the Eagles' leading disposal winner and was named in the extended AA squad. Tom Hickey (AFL: 20 games, 9 goals) - Started the year partnering Vardy, but spent much of the season shouldering the bulk of the load with backup from a pinch-hitting Oscar Allen. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 21 games, 0 goals) - Received All-Australian honours for a second straight year as he brought up his 250th appearance and moved into fourth all-time at West Coast in games played by the end of the season. Mark Hutchings (AFL: 18 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) - Continued to perform well in a number of roles, including wingman and defensive forward, in the first half of 2019, but repeated hamstring injuries interrupted the latter part of his year. Lewis Jetta (AFL: 22 games, 0 goals) - Continued in his role as a sweeping defender and mentor to younger teammates, playing almost every game. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 22 games, 49 goals) - Overcame an interrupted pre-season to play almost every game, although he showed signs of slowing, going goalless in consecutive matches for the first time since 2013. He was still capable of match-winning hauls, including a seven-goal effort against North Melbourne that put him beyond 600 career goals. Chris Masten (AFL: 17 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) - Hard-running wingman played his 200th game early but was again in and out of the side, having a couple of stints in the reserves, and after the Eagles' premiership defence ended in the semi-finals, the club announced that he would seek opportunities elsewhere. (Delisted) Jeremy McGovern (AFL: 23 games, 1 goal) - Continued to be a distraction to opposing forward lines, with teams actively changing their strategies to avoid his intercept marking ability. Despite that, and a suspension for pushing an opponent into a fence, he was named an All-Australian for the fourth straight year. Kurt Mutimer (WAFL: 19 games, 2 goals) - Spent the year in the reserves, starting in the backline before shifting into the midfield later in the season. Nic Naitanui (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) - Made a second return from a lengthy layoff midway through the season, but lasted just three games before succumbing to a syndesmosis ankle injury that kept him out for more than a month, returning for the finals. Jackson Nelson (AFL: 13 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 1 goal) - Spent most of the first half of 2019 in the reserves, but forced his way into the side and held his spot as a shutdown small defender, playing his 50th game and participating in finals football for the first time in his career Xavier O'Neill (WAFL: 18 games, 4 goals) - Began slowly in the reserves, but built some strong form by the end of the 2019 season including a 24-possession game in the club's first finals win over West Perth. Jack Petruccelle (AFL: 20 games, 21 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 6 goals) - Tapped for a role in the forward line in the pre-season and held his spot for most of the year, earning a Rising Star nomination with a five-goal haul in a heavy loss to Port Adelaide. Dropped for the first final, then recalled the following week in place of a suspended Rioli. Jack Redden (AFL: 23 games, 0 goals) - Remained a regular in the midfield and again finished in the top ten of the best and fairest but had a quiet year, taking a lesser role behind Yeo, Shuey and Sheed. Willie Rioli (AFL: 14 games, 18 goals) - Suffered a foot injury on the eve of the season that kept him out of action for two months. Returned to kick 18 goals from 14 games before receiving a provisional suspension for allegedly tampering with his urine sample during a routine test, ruling him out of the semi-final. Josh Rotham (AFL: 4 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 0 goals) - Made his senior debut early in the season and acquitted himself well, playing the following week before being squeezed out. Kept the pressure on the senior backline with strong performances at WAFL level and made two more senior appearances later in the year. Liam Ryan (AFL: 24 games, 30 goals) - Took Mark of the Year over ruckman Max Gawn late in a clash against Melbourne, and added a second MotY contender late in the season against Carlton. Showed strong form playing further up the ground and was rewarded at the end of the year with a top-ten finish in the John Worsfold Medal. Will Schofield (AFL: 14 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 0 goals) - Affected by a serious cork suffered during the pre-season, the wily veteran found himself squeezed out of the backline again at times during 2019, but was recalled before the finals to provide assistance to Barrass. Dom Sheed (AFL: 24 games, 16 goals) - Carried his Grand Final momentum into 2019, playing every game, making his 100th appearance late in the year and smashing his previous career bests in both possessions and clearances. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 24 games, 0 goals) - Played every game, leading the league in marks and earning selection in the extended All-Australian squad, although he unluckily missed out on the final side. His career-best form was recognised with a third-place finish in the best and fairest. Luke Shuey (AFL: 24 games, 8 goals) - Played every game and led the club in clearances, was named in the extended All-Australian squad (but missed out on the final side), and pipped Yeo to win his second John Worsfold Medal. Nathan Vardy (AFL: 11 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 8 goals) - Started the season in partnership with newcomer Hickey in the senior side, but struggled to find his previous form and was dropped to the WAFL, where he spent most of the rest of the year. Daniel Venables (AFL: 6 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) - Struggled for form in his third season, spending time in the reserves, before suffering a severe concussion against Melbourne in May. After struggling to recover, the club announced in July that he would not return in 2019. Jake Waterman (AFL: 13 games, 15 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 28 goals) - Started the season in the senior side but was quickly dropped to the WAFL, where he kicked 13 goals in his first three games to push his way back into the team. Had another stint in the reserves mid-season before being recalled, finishing as the reserves' leading scorer with 28 goals in just eight games. Bailey Williams (WAFL: 20 games, 16 goals) - Impressed in his first season, playing every game for the reserves and taking on more ruck responsibility as the year progressed. Was also named an emergency for the senior side on several occasions and travelled to Alice Springs during a WAFL bye. Elliot Yeo (AFL: 23 games, 11 goals) - Led the league in tackles, recording double-figure tackles on six occasions including a remarkable fortnight in which he totalled 31 tackles against Adelaide and Melbourne. Earned his second All-Australian selection and narrowly missed out on a third-straight Best and Fairest when he finished runner-up to Shuey. Patrick Bines (WAFL: 4 games, 0 goals) - Category B rookie was developed as a ruck/forward, but played just one WAFL game before needing surgery on a hernia. Returned later in the year but was used sparingly, only adding three more games as the reserves pressed for a finals berth. Keegan Brooksby (WAFL: 20 games, 11 goals) - Led the ruck in the WAFL side, later in the year spending more time forward as the club gave more responsibility to Williams. Harry Edwards (WAFL: 12 games, 0 goals) - Started his rookie season at full-back in the reserves, impressing in his ability to take on older and stronger forwards, and was even taken interstate as a traveling emergency for the AFL side, before suffering a foot stress injury. He was rewarded with a contract extension, and returned to the reserves late in the year. Fraser McInnes (WAFL: 15 games, 13 goals) - Installed as inaugural captain of the Eagles' standalone WAFL reserves, leading the side to a semi-final berth in its first season. Brodie Riach (WAFL: 13 games, 0 goals) - Showed promise in defence in his first season, before suffering a stress fracture in his lower leg that interrupted the latter part of his year. Josh Smith (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 13 games, 6 goals) - Made his West Coast debut early in the season, and one other senior appearance. Was in good form in the reserves before suffering a hamstring injury late in the season, returning for the WAFL finals. Francis Watson (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 0 goals) - Finally made his debut late in the 2019 season, in Alice Springs as a late replacement for skipper Hurn, and played the following week before returning to the reserves.